


The Cat That Stole My Husband

by goldenzingy46



Series: Tomarry Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literal actual fluff, nothing but fluff, tom is waging a war against the cat that stole his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Birthday gift for TomarryHereWeGoAgain. Shorter than I'd like it to be, but oh well ^-^Harry has a cat. Tom wages a war. They're both adorable little idiots.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711
Comments: 12
Kudos: 297
Collections: Harry Potter





	The Cat That Stole My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/gifts).



_Perhaps_ , Tom thought, _it was worth giving up on being a Dark Lord_. Had he continued, goodness knows where they'd have been - certainly not sitting in their cottage, Tom on the sofa and Harry on the floor, playing with their new kitten (Tom would forever be weak to Harry's puppy eyes). Even Nagini liked the cat, who, with her big blue eyes and soft white fur, appeared to have stolen his entire household.

  
Ferrum was lying on her back, batting her little paws at Harry, who was squealing about 'toe beans', whatever they were. Tom didn't quite understand, but his Harry was looking adorable and he was perfectly content with watching him. 

  
Or at least, he enjoyed doing that until it had gone on for three days straight.

  
Now it was time to plan how to destroy the cat-shaped fiend that had kidnapped his Harry from right under his nose.

*** 

Tom woke up extra early, waiting to shower his Harry with affection (the demon would not steal his husband, not on his watch). Unfortunately, this meant that Ferrum decided he was a good place for a nap.

"Get off me, you little monster!" Tom hissed, attempting to push the white ball of fur off of his lap.

She mewed, licking his fingers. 

Tom spluttered. "Away, foul creature!"

Ferrum rolled over, waving her paws in his face and blinking.

"I said off!"

The kitten merely booped her nose against his own, and Tom melted. "I suppose a little bit more sleep can't hurt, right?"

(It was three in the morning.)

***

When Harry came downstairs, intent on making pancakes, he stopped to watch his husband and his kitten sleep together, before grinning, and curling up beside them both, pulling Tom's arm over his shoulder. Tom was entirely too cute for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)
> 
> [for bribe related reasons, i ask you to go and have a look at user [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha)'s fics, and they are a damn good writer]


End file.
